


Beach

by kavkei



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, WIN Era, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i can’t be weak because the truth is that i’m younger than most of you. i need to earn your respects."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> because these two are so fucking real no one can say no to them ok. they are just perfect with each other.

he’s thought about it. and he thought about it long and hard. no matter what, he just doesn’t mind. with all that he got, he’ll deliver. he won’t even think twice about it.

  
what hanbin wants, hanbin gets.  
  
the last time they sneaked out to have convenient store dinner, hanbin had casually suggested that they go to the beach. the kid never casually suggests something. whatever he says he gets because he is the law that everybody needs to abide to. and bobby, never not abide to him. for one, hanbin is the leader (and he’s smart enough to get on the leader’s good side to avoid being yelled at during practices) and two, he just have a soft spot for this kid (spoiling him till his broke is not a big deal).  
  
all of them hadn’t been having a good night’s rest because of the second battle. it seems to be a little bit more than difficult compared to the first battle. song writing was quite a challenge to them unlike the team a hyungs. almost all of them writes their own songs but with team b, for the most part it’s hanbin’s call, hanbin’s work and hanbin’s decision.  
  
actually, now that bobby thought about it, that kid’s the one who put all the trouble onto himself. carrying all the burden because, **_i’m the leader hyung_. _i can’t be weak because the truth is that i’m younger than most of you. i need to earn your respects._** times like that are the times where bobby just wanna physically punch hanbin in the face and maybe break his nose or do something even more damaging just so the kid is forced to rest and be a kid again.  
  
-  
  
after the second battle, he has decided to kidnap hanbin (who was sleeping soundlessly with only boxers on). he had asked help from mino-hyung to drive them to the beach. **_hyung, i need help_.** he had said two days before the battle. **_what tokki-ah?_** bobby rolled his eyes at the nickname. he spit rapid fire rap and this hyung goes around calling him tokki? what a way to tarnish his image. now he’s thinking twice about asking for this guy’s help. no! hanbin, do this for hanbin. **_hyung, i need you to drive me somewhere after the battle._** mino looked at him as if his front rabbit teeth grew twice larger. **_where to? after the battle? but we’re celebrating jinwoo-hyung’s birthday._** ah right! the oldest hyung is getting older, that needs to be celebrated. **_later much much later_** _._  
  
this hugeboi aka mino-hyung didn’t seem convince though. he’s trying to let him in this plan without having to spill shit but it seems like he can’t escape telling the truth. come on, even he himself would wanna know where he’s going. who knows it’s for something illegal. they need to debut win or lose no matter what. **_hyung, i wanna bring hanbin to the beach. he’s been so stressed out and i just want to-- yeah sure_** , ok rude much. cutting in people’s speech but hold up, what did he just say? **_hyung come again?_** this time mino rolled his eyes at bobby, **_sure tokki-ah. that sounds awesome. i can bring taehyun too. don’t worry, once we arrived at the beach it’s a total alone time. i don’t even wanna know what you wanna do with hanbin at the beach in the middle of the night._** oh gosh! this hyung is just gross, he’s the one with dirty intentions. him and taehyun-hyung are a total pda couple ever since the 9 of them caught those two making out in the practice room.  
  
well, anything for hanbin. **_mino-hyung! thank you! saranghaeyo!_**  
  
-  
  
so here he was in hanbin’s room, very quietly trying to put on something warm on the snoozing boy. the beach could be very cold in the middle of the night. mino-hyung and taehyun-hyung were already waiting in the borrowed car downstairs. he already passed all the beach supplies (two blankets, a thermos of hot chocolate and extra clothes in case) to the hyungs when they stopped by his dorm telling him that they’re ready to go. with one less burden, he can focus on carrying hanbin down to the car very carefully without waking him up.  
  
once he’s satisfied with how warm hanbin looks in one padded jacket on top of a cashmere sweater, beanie and muffler wrapped hastily around his neck, sweatpants, socks and shoes on, he very carefully scooped up the boy who instinctively curled up, burying his face in the crook of bobby’s neck, hands wrapped tightly around bobby’s neck as if he’s a bolster.  
  
**_cute_** bobby squealed in his head.  
  
-  
  
‘yah!’ bobby silently shushed mino while he’s gingerly laid hanbin on the passenger seat, ‘what took you so long?’ mino hissed.  
  
‘hyung, this kid is heavy ok. he’s not frail like your princess there.’ instantly he got smack on the head by taehyun who was now glaring at him. **_when did this hyung turned around to reach that far?_** bobby thought to himself while rubbing the spot where he got smacked.  
  
‘i’m not frail ok. say that again, we’ll drown you later.’  
  
‘hyung, no wonder the fans call you diva maknae with a mood swing. you look prettier when you smile hyung.’ bobby joked trying to save his ass. he couldn’t see taehyun’s face as he’s sitting behind him but he knew that that diva maknae hyung is smiling with satisfaction for being called pretty. **_this is going to be a long ass ride_** , bobby sighed.  
  
mino played an acoustic compilation mix-tape (more like cd) for their ride to the beach. when bobby questioned his song choice, mino just said that he’s feeling a little mellow because thinking about it now, they only have one battle left, the fact that just now might be the last time all of them could celebrate jinwoo-hyung’s birthday, hanbin’s sleeping so no loud music and it’s a perfect night drive playlist.  
  
bobby kept quiet after that. while listening to taehyun-hyung singing along to the song, he looked at hanbin’s sleeping form who’s head is resting on his lap. out of habit, he rubbed circle on hanbin’s hip bone and try to sync in the things that mino-hyung said.  
  
it’s true, whatever birthday they could celebrate now, they’re gonna do it properly. because they all saw the news where sajangnim stated determinedly that the losing team will be disbanded. if their team lost then what’s gonna happened to the 6 of them? does that mean he needs to go back to virginia? go back to his family? what’s gonna happened to him and hanbin then? he huffed out a long sigh, shook his head trying to chase the thought away.  
  
-  
  
he felt his body being shook aggressively. slowly he opened his small eyes to see hanbin’s panic face staring back at him. **_oh, did i fall asleep?_** he thought sleepily.  
  
‘hyung! bobby-hyung?! who’s car is this? are we kidnapped?! hyung!!!’ hanbin was frantically flailing next to him. bobby thought he looked much much younger like this. scared, confused and fragile.  
  
‘hanbin-ah, we’re fine don’t worry.’ he looked around and saw that the hyungs are gone, car key still in the ignition.  
  
‘what do you mean we’re fine? why are we at the beach? hyung…no no no hyung no! they’re gonna chop us off, throw our bodies in the sea! or bury us in the sand. no! i haven’t debut yet hyung, help m-‘ bobby squashed hanbin’s face between his palm to silent him.  
  
‘please calm down kid. use that weird active imagination of yours in choreography or song writing. so dramatic.’ he shook hanbin’s squashed face left and right before he let go.  
  
‘we’re at the beach. this is mino-hyung’s friend’s car. the hyungs are off somewhere.’ hanbin stared at him as if he’s speaking in different language. he could actually hear hanbin’s brain syncing the information.  
  
‘aaahhh…’ hanbin received an eye roll from bobby. ‘so mino-hyung’s here too? why are we at the beach anyway? and why am i wearing so much clothes?! padded jacket is a no no!’ of course! the thing that worries him the most would be his fashion. **_this brat_**.  
  
‘hyung, did you dress me?’ hanbin looked up from under his bangs, both hands clenching at the chest area of the padded jacket.  
  
‘yeah. i’m not gonna carry you all the way to the car park only in your boxers. and it’s cold out here.’ pointing to beach with his chin.  
  
‘you carry me?’ hanbin asked in what bobby decode as the most quiet and shy tone he’d ever heard from one tiger teacher hanbin. bobby didn’t answer instead he stared at hanbin’s face amusedly. to his surprise, he noticed a faint tint of pink on the kids cheeks.  
  
and he burst out loud. the whole car was filled with his uproar laughter.  
  
hanbin blinked and tilted his head to the side curiously. **_his gone mental isn’t he?_** he thought.  
  
‘help me get with the program please.’ bobby tried to calm his breathing down before answering.  
  
playfully he ruffled hanbin’s beanie head and opened the door, ‘you’re adorable. come on.’ he tilted his head toward the beach before stepping away from the door to let hanbin out.  
  
**_adorable? i’m charismatic not adorable. seriously, i think i need to start scolding this hyung more._**  
  
keeping his thoughts to himself, hanbin got out of the car very difficultly due to the padded jacket limiting his movements. once out, he stretched all his limbs and back before taking off the padded jacket. he saw the look bobby sent him but he couldn’t care less. even if it’s cold, he will never ever sacrifice his fashion. plus, he’s got a beanie and muffler on and if it’s still too cold he’ll just ask bobby-hyung to share some of his body heat then. **_awww~_** he squealed in his head.  
  
-  
  
they got all the supplies and locked the car before heading off to the shore. despite of the biting cold, the air was fresh and it put a smile on their faces. they found a spot not too far away from the water. even though they’re tempted to play in the water, the night was too cold. they didn’t want to risk getting sick.  
  
bobby laid the largest blanket down for them to sit before wrapping hanbin then himself with the other blanket. ‘it’s too cold hyung~’ hanbin whined while scooting closer to bobby.  
  
‘hence the invention of padded jackets.’ bobby flicked hanbin’s forehead playfully.  
  
‘it’s ugly. at least the one you put me in.’ hanbin pouted before reaching for the thermos, ‘what’s in here?’ he asked.  
  
‘hot chocolate. you wanna drink?’ bobby took the thermos from hanbin and started uncapping the cover.  
  
‘hurry hyung hurry.’ bobby shook his head and pour the hot drink in the cover full to the brim. he was about to pass it to hanbin when the kid leaned down and sip it from his hand.  
  
‘are you that thirsty? i was about to give it to you.’ hanbin looked up with a grin and shook his head, dipped down again to take another sip before he straightened up.  
  
‘i know. but i just don’t wanna hold it.’ he grinned so wide that his cheekbones raised, all his teeth shown and he looked like a kid again.  
  
bobby cheered mentally. he felt like he’d succeeded. this whole beach thing was for him to see this, this look on hanbin’s face. carefree and childlike, one that does not stressed with choreography, composing and thinking about a dream that’s very very uncertain as of now.  
  
eventhough bobby knew by heart that even if their team lose, hanbin won’t be kicked out of yg. but hanbin is not one to give up on himself and on his friends. he will do whatever in his will to reach for everyone’s dream.  
  
‘where do you think they went to? the hyungs i mean.’ hanbin asked while laying himself down on the blanket, head on bobby’s lap.  
  
‘hmm…i don’t know really. i don’t want to know actually. this place is so dark, they could be doing anything!’ bobby’s body shook with hanbin’s laughter.  
  
‘what if they thought we’re still in the car and suddenly they’re running here, naked hyung!’  
  
‘blergh! no! i don’t wanna see meatballs and bananas flapping.’ and hanbin laughed out loud he rolled off the blanket onto the sand. ‘yah! you’re gonna get sand all over.’  
  
hanbin stopped his laughter, wiped his tears and walked back to the blanket. he dusted himself off of sand before sitting down next to bobby and grabbed the hot chocolate for a few more gulps. he stared off the vast  ocean in front of him, took a really deep breath and exhaled audibly.  
  
‘what’s wrong?’ bobby looked at his dongsaeng with worry. he was fine just now, laughing and joking around. he hoped that this little escape could cure a bit of hanbin’s stress.  
  
‘nothing hyung just, i wish that everything is fine and calm like the ocean. this is so difficult. sometimes i felt like giving up but i can’t. 5 dreams are in my hands. i won’t forgive myself if those dreams, if i fail-‘  
  
‘stop hanbin! stop! our dreams they’re in our hands. they’re our responsibilities. they’re not yours to worry. no! we’re in this together. why can’t you understand that? you’ve gotta let us help you and you need to know that we can’t all depend on you until the end.’  
  
bobby turned hanbin to face him. he held hanbin’s face in between his hands and looked him deep in the eyes.  
  
‘hanbin, hanbin-ah. do you know where i’m coming from? i know you’re scared, we’re all scared too. you don’t have to clench your teeth and brave it out for us. you’re our leader because we all agree to follow you, wherever you go, whatever you say. but that doesn’t mean our leader can’t depend on us. there are five shoulders for you to lean on to hanbin-ah. hm?’  
  
‘ugh hyung shut up.’ hanbin tilt his head down, pulled his beanie lower to cover half of his face. bobby could hear sniffles which put a smile on his face. it’s not that bobby enjoyed watching hanbin break down and shed manly tears, no. it’s just that, hanbin won’t let him and the others or anyone else see him in his weakest point.  
  
hanbin like this, fragile and vulnerable, acting exactly his age is what he wants. if he could, he wants to return back all of hanbin’s childhood coz right now, he thinks that hanbin grew up too fast. he wants to pamper hanbin, he wants to be that person where hanbin could just shed all his charismatic leader mask and just be the brat that he is.  
  
‘you’re crying?’ he teased. for that he earned a punch on his chest.  
  
‘hyung, thank you.’ bobby pulled the beanie away to reveal hanbin’s messed up face. wet, red and snotty.  
  
‘for?’ he received a glare from hanbin. he knew that hanbin knew he knew what hanbin’s thanking him for. bobby just ruffled hanbin’s hair with a chuckle. ‘come on tell me. there’s nothing more for you to be embarrassed about right now. your face is ugly by the way.’  
  
bobby got pushed backwards by hanbin who got up and stormed off closer to the water. ‘yah! don’t go there brat. it’s cold!’ bobby immediately chased after him.  
  
‘hanbin-ah, sorry~’ he held hanbin’s hand swung it side to side with a sheepish grin upon his face. hanbin stared out at the pitch black ocean and rolled his eyes.  
  
‘you’re unbelievable hyung. i thanked you sincerely and you said my face is ugly? do you know how many fangirls died everytime i smiled? you can’t compare to me you know that? even jinwoo-hyung who looks like a japanese actor can’t compare to mph-‘ bobby silent him with a kiss.  
  
‘i lied ok. you’re the most good looking of them all. your tear stricken face is the most beautif-ow!’  
  
‘you dare say i’m beautiful, i’ll drown you.’ bobby wasn’t even scared of that empty threat. it’s not that hanbin really hates being called beautiful, he’s just shy. he wouldn’t know how to react to that. truthfully, bobby does think that hanbin’s beautiful because he has his mom’s feature. at times, at certain angle, his face looks very feminine and bobby couldn’t muster even an ounce of willpower to look away from that beautiful face.  
  
‘my bad.’ bobby raised his hands up in surrender. then circle his arms around hanbin’s waist to pull him closer. ‘i’m so cold hanbin-ah. can i have a bit of your body heat?’ hanbin smiled sweetly and playfully mouthed **_no_**.  
  
bobby acted surprised, ‘no?’ hanbin nodded with a smirk then his smirk dropped when he saw the mischievous glint in bobby’s eyes.  
  
‘hyung put me down!’ without warning, bobby pulled hanbin up and carried him towards the water. instinctively, hanbin wrapped both legs around bobby’s waist.  
  
‘ok! ok! i’ll share with you. you can take my body heat! you can take me if you like! please no!’  
  
‘i can take you if i like?’ bobby asked with a hint of lust in his voice.  
  
‘no, i mean. that’s not what i meant. i-‘ again bobby silent him with a surprised kiss and since hanbin is in that position, it is easier to dominate him. they were kissing like there’s no tomorrow. wet and sloppy with obscene noises.  
  
‘eewwww gross!’  
  
‘get a freaking room!’  
  
they stopped over the cat call they heard from a few feet away. carefully bobby put hanbin down and they both turned around to see mino and taehyun sitting very comfortably on their blanket while drinking their hot chocolate.  
  
‘no bobby-hyung! my hot chocolate!’ hanbin ran all the way to save what’s left of his hot chocolate leaving bobby behind.  
  
**_like this hanbin-ah. stay the way you are like this._** with a fond smile upon his face, bobby jogged slowly towards his friend and his soulmate. what happens tomorrow can wait, as of right now, this is all that he wanted, this is all that he needed.


End file.
